


In Another World

by Jenuity



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Best Friends, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenuity/pseuds/Jenuity
Summary: What if in another world Niki had gotten to Wilbur before he had destroyed L’manberg.What if in another world she got there long before Phil did.What if in another world she was enough to get through to her best friend.
Kudos: 11





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT SHIPPING  
> I do not condone the shipping of Wilbur and Niki, they have stated before that it makes them uncomfortable, they are friends nothing more.  
> Please do not turn this into, or interpret this as shipping.
> 
> Also! This was not edited and it was written in a very spur of the moment wave of inspiration.  
> It’s most likely messy, I wrote this mainly to get the idea out into the world.  
> Regardless I hope you enjoy the concept :)

\- This is meant to take place after Niki accidentally uncovers the TNT under the podium after Tubbo’s inauguration speech on November 16th-

Niki gasped as she covered the TNT again.  
She knew it was there, nestled underneath the podium.   
But seeing it made it feel so much more real.  
She began to panic. 

It’s not being blown up.  
It will not be destroyed.  
It’s fine.

Still she felt afraid.  
Talk to Wilbur. Surely that would clear it up.  
Talking to Wilbur and getting the assurance that he would not blow up L’manberg would calm her down.

Niki walked over to Tubbo who was standing by one of the discarded festival stalls.

“Tubbo!” She called out to him.  
“Oh Niki!” He replied full of energy.  
“What’s up?”

Niki smiled. Tubbo was always so optimistic, he’d be the best president.  
“Have you seen Wilbur?”

“Uh yeah.” The teen craned his neck to look behind Niki.  
“He said he was going to go for a walk to clear his mind and that he’d be right back. Don’t know where he went though last I saw him he was by the podium.”

Niki felt the blood drain from her face. The podium... no no no.  
Tubbo snapped her out of it.  
“Is everything alright Niki?”

She didn’t have time for this. Putting on a fake smile she gave an optimistic.  
“Everything is fine! Thanks Tubbo!”

And then Niki turned and bolted faster then she knew possible.  
She could hear Tubbo’s muffled ‘your welcome’ from behind her but she didn’t have time to stop and listen.  
Wilbur wasn’t going on a walk he was in the button room.  
She just knew it.

The only people who knew where that room was were Tommy, Quackity, Technoblade, Karl and herself.  
Tommy, Quackity and Karl were preoccupied talking about plans for the future.  
Technoblade was nowhere to be found.  
It was up to Niki.

She ran behind the hill that she remembered from the night of her Birthday.  
When her, Karl and Quackity raced to L’manberg to stop Wilbur from destroying it.  
It was exactly the same now the only difference was there was a secret entrance in the cliffside no longer covered up.

She took a deep breath and hoisted herself into the yellow concrete and stone hallway.  
She took small steps down the corridor careful as to not make a sound.  
It was close to the end that she heard him.

“Chekovs gun. I’m not even sure it still works.”  
She heard him say to himself. 

When she reached the end of the hallway he didn’t notice, she simply stared at him.  
Wilbur sat in a lonely oak wood chair sitting infront of what Niki presumed to be the button.  
He was crying. It was silent and it was sad. So sad that it made Niki want to break down in tears herself.

It broke her heart to see her best friend like this.  
Once he was the strongest member of the Dream SMP. Not through actions but words.  
He always said the pen was mightier then the sword.  
But now he sat alone in the dim light of the most deadly room.

Niki spoke in a whisper.  
“Wilbur?”

The disheveled man the jumped out of his chair and turned to face her.  
“What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here Wil?”

Wilbur gave an exasperated sigh, he sounded defeated.  
“You know what I’m here to do Niki. Even with Tubbo in charge I don’t think it can exist again. Niki please, hitting this button could explode this whole room, I don’t want you to die with me.

Suddenly Niki felt an anger grow within her, how could he do this?  
“Wilbur please come to your senses you can’t do this! Think of Tubbo and Tommy don’t you care about them.”

Anger flashed through Wilbur’s eyes.  
“I’m so tired Niki! I’m so sick and tired of coming here again and again it’s been taunting me! I want it gone it has to be gone!”

Next thing they knew Wilbur was on the floor staring up at Niki in shock.  
He put a hand on his cheek, he assumed there was a bright red hand print where she had hit him.

“Wil! Don’t be an idiot!”  
Hot tears streamed down her face, rage formed on her features.  
“You are not dying here! You are not dying with L’manberg think of the people who need you.”

“L’manberg is a corrupt idea Niki. It will only lead to more pain and hurt. It needs to be removed from this world permanently.”  
He said, he sounded so tired.

“Listen to yourself speak!” Niki went to sit besides Wilbur, she looked him in the eyes.  
“You know Tommy and Tubbo better than anyone else. Do you really think they won’t go back and re-build L’manberg. At the end of the day you are what will cause the hurt and the pain.”

She choked on a sob pausing for a moment to wipe away her tears.

“You’re an idiot y’know. Do you really think you dying will fix any of this. Think of the people who need you. Fundy needs his father haven’t you seen how desperately he’s trying to fix your relationship. I saw you defend him against Schlatt. Don’t tell me you don’t love him anymore.”

“I-“ Wilbur’s words were wobbly and uncertain. “I never thought of that.”

But Niki was not done. “And Tommy! Do you think Tommy wants you gone. Has he ever stopped believing in you, believing you would return to him? No! And you’re just going to give up on that?”

His hands shook as he gazed down at his palms.  
“Well I-.”

The pair heard fireworks outside.  
They were fighting, heavens know why.

“Niki. Just listen to them they’re fighting!”

“I don’t care! And you know what that proves my point even more. Techno obviously knows you were going to blow up L’manberg but did he know you were planning to go down with it?!”

The brunette gave a defeated sigh.  
“No. No he did not, infact we even had plans to go hunting together this evening.”

“You are being ridiculous! What happened to the Wilbur I knew, who was smart, and level headed, and brave! Who would fight the world for his family and friends. Where is he?!”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do where is he!” She said raising her voice.

He cowered. “I. Don’t. Know.”

“WHERE IS HE WILBUR?!” She shouted grabbing his coat forcing him to face her.

“HE DIED!” He screamed. He took a few deep breaths. Niki saw something change in his eyes, she saw something hit him directly in the heart.   
Wilbur lowered his voice.

“He died the moment Eret betrayed us to become king. He died the moment he believed that his people did not think highly of him. He died when J-Schlatt won the election. He died the second L’manberg was no longer only about freedom, rather a tool for power.”

“What is L’manberg Wilbur?”  
She asked, not because she was curious but because she knew what he would say.

“It’s this god forsaken country, this land of fighting and betrayal and-.”

She raised a hand motioning for him to stop.  
“That is where you are wrong Wilbur L’manberg is not the land but the people. It is the trust you built within each of us. It is the sense of freedom and courage you taught us. L’manberg was you Wilbur. Do not let the tyrants of this world blind you.”

“Niki I-.”

“No!” She cried. “You say you don’t care but that’s a lie! Do not leave thinking that we would not miss you every day, do not leave without thinking that your death would cause the most unrest this server has ever seen... don’t leave.”  
She sobbed.   
“Wilbur you are my best friend. Please don’t leave. Not yet, not now.”

They met eachother’s gaze.   
What had happened.  
As fighting could be heard outside they sat in silence.  
They were both so tired, so, so tired.  
But not done, not yet.

“Niki. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done... I’m just so lost and I don’t think L’manberg can exist anymore. You were right it was always the people unfortunately they have taken it and made something that I cannot stand for.”

He placed his hand on the wall inching towards the button.

She grabbed his hand pulling it away from the wall.

“So then run away with me to my secret city. And together we can forget about L’manberg, we can slowly get people to join us instead. We can destroy L’manberg without truly hurting anyone. Wilbur please just for today stop. Let this go give it time.”  
She pleaded with him.

“Y-your building a city?”   
He asked in complete shock.

“Yes. It will be a sanctuary away from war, a safe place... you were the one who inspired me to build it. Except this time there will be no governments or war just people. Please Wilbur help me prove that this is how the world could be.”

A few more moments of silence passed before he finally caved in.

“Fine. I won’t blow it up today. I’ll give it time and see how things go.”

Niki tackled him in a hug.

“Thank you. Thank you Wil.”

Wilbur started to tear up.  
What had he been doing these past months.  
He remembered a time within his first few weeks of exile where he raced to L’manberg with Techno because he thought she might have been in danger.  
He remembered telling her he would come back.  
He never did, and even now he couldn’t do that, he had changed so much, he wasn’t himself anymore.  
No. Wilbur had never broken a promise before, he had to at least try for Niki.  
Even if it was all in vain.  
He wrapped her in a tight embrace as he cried.

“No Niki. Don’t thank me for anything.”

The two sat there and cried for heavens knows how long.

When a winged man appeared in the doorway to confront his crazy son he would instead find two friends crying, clinging on to eachother in fear the other would dissapear.

In this world when Phil looked Wilbur in the eyes he would be crying, but not for the ruins of L’manberg, rather for the weight of the guilt on his shoulders.

And in this world as Wilbur embraced his father he would not be covered in blood, instead he would sob into his shoulder apologizing again and again until he nearly lost his voice.

In this world Wilbur and Niki would run away.  
In this world Tommy would still be exiled and Ranboo would still go mad.  
Technoblade, Philza and Dream would still team up to destroy L’manberg for the first time.  
Fundy would still be upset with his father for running away and being weak.

But Niki and Wilbur would be there to set things right again.  
They would remain best friends.  
In this world our story has a happy ending.

Unfortunately this isn’t the world we have received.


End file.
